Loneliness Lasts
by Real-Always-Erised
Summary: What if Harry had been a little older when his parents died? What if the story changed? What if Harry never met Hagrid? What if Harry's whole life is a lie?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know that I haven't been on here in a while, but my Hunger Games stories are coming (don't worry!). First, I truly believe that Harry Potter is an amazing story and it does not need to be changed. J.K Rowling did an amazing job on it. I was originally going to write a story about how Harry's parents never died, but I realized that if they didn't, there would be no story! I might do that though, maybe write about his life as a normal kid at Hogwarts? I don't know. I'll see. But, for now, enjoy! :) Also, it's been a LONG time since I've read the third book, so forgive me if I make any errors about how Sirius was supposed to be hiding the Potter's, but things are different in this story, so just interpret it however you think is reasonable as to why Sirius isn't hiding them. Also, Peter isn't in here yet, he might be though! Okay, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!  
**

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Harry. Happy birthday to you!" Somewhere in a little cottage, in a little town, a little boy sat at his kitchen table, showered in presents and hugs, receiving the occasional kiss from his mother. His aunt and uncle did not show up, that was not unusual though. They never showed up for anything that was important to the little boy, in fact, they never showed up to anything at all, unless of course it involved getting the latest scoop on the neighbors, or peaking their heads over fences to see if anyone had noticed that they bought a new car, or purchased a new set of china.

The boy, who went by the name of Harry, Harry Potter, looked around, as the front door swung open, before running straight into the arms of whom else, but his uncle, Sirius Black. He was not the boy's real uncle, of course, but Sirius and Harry's father had always been good friends, so why not? James and Lily Potter offered Sirius a big hug, which he gladly accepted, and poor Harry was shaking with anticipation, wondering what he would get for his birthday. Harry wasn't a spoiled child, not at all, but it _was_ his 11th birthday, and to Harry, his 11th birthday was the most important birthday he could ever have, not only because Remus Lupin was coming, but because it was the day he would finally receive his letter to Hogwarts

"Mum," Harry whined, tugging on his mother's arm.

"Harry, come say hi to Remus." She said, pointing to the man in the doorway, whom Harry had not noticed.

Harry smiled at the old family friend, hugging him just as he had hugged Sirius, and tugged on his mother's arm once again.

"Can we have cake now?" He whispered as if it was a secret. His mum laughed.

"Yes, Harry." She smiled, but before they could cram everyone into their kitchen, cut the cake, and dish it out, a tiny owl soared outside the window, and as his mother went to retrieve the owl, Harry jumped with joy, knowing what was coming next. His Hogwarts letter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, Fanfiction has been weird today. It won't upload any chapters on my other story, so I'm just praying it'll upload this one. D: Okay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter. I'm not that amazing!**

"Read it out loud, Mum!" Harry whined, and his mother smiled.

"**Dear Mr. Potter,**

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress"

The room cheered, and Harry smiled brightly. He'd been waiting for this letter his whole life.

"Can we go get my school supplies soon? Please?" Harry asked, it wasn't like him to be this demanding, but everyone understood why he was.

"Patience, Harry. We'll buy them tomorrow." Said his father, chuckling at his son's eagerness. . Harry grinned.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Sirius said, stepping forward and handing Harry his gift. It was a small, white owl.

"Thank you, Sirius."

"What are you going to name her, Harry?" Remus asked, causing the little boy to think.

"Hedwig." Harry beamed, thanking Sirius one more time, before running up to his room to get the owl situated in her new home.


End file.
